Domino Effect
by SkewedPerspectives
Summary: The Big Four Hogwarts AU. Like everything that happened to them it started with disasters. And like all disasters within the group it started with Hiccup.


**Authors Note:** This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm typically bad with one-shots, but I'm pretty satisfied with this. May turn into a series of oneshots I'm not sure yet. Beta'd by the fabulous RaynerFox Enjoy

* * *

The first time they met was a disaster.

And as with all disasters within the group of four, it had, of course, started with Hiccup.

The dark haired boy had been chasing after his pet cat Toothless when he stumbled into Rapunzel, somehow managing to get himself caught in Rapunzel's abnormally long hair.

In his efforts to untangle himself, his foot got caught in a strand of hair and he fell flat on the floor, pulling a rather bewildered Rapunzel down with him.

Naturally, the two struggling students fell directly in front of Merida as she sprinted frantically down the corridor because she was, as always, late for class.

In her haste to get to class, she failed to notice the flailing bundle of robes and hair obstructing her path until she tripped over it, her copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ flying out of her arms as she flopped on top of Rapunzel and Hiccup, getting caught in the former's long blond hair as she did so.

Lifting her head to determine what had happened, she noticed with dread that her book had broken its restraints mid-flight and was snarling viciously as it flew through the air. Merida followed the trajectory of the book through the air with wide eyes and gasped in horror when she realized where it was going to land.

She opened her mouth to shout a warning, but it was too late. The raging book landed in the arms of an extremely confused Jack Frost and with a guttural growl, bit down on his arms and refused to let go. The white haired Slytherin promptly began flailing wildly in an attempt to remove the book and somewhere in the midst of his panic, tripped over his own feet and fell on top of the three wizards already on the ground, further crushing poor Rapunzel at the bottom of the heap.

With the addition of Jack (and the book attached to him) to the pile, Rapunzel stopped struggling to disentangle herself and instead lay limply on the floor while Hiccup, Merida, and Jack attempted to liberate themselves. However, their efforts further entangled the four students (though Jack _had_managed to pry the book off his arm) and they soon gave up trying to free themselves, deeming it a waste of time and energy.

Silence then descended over the group, one that was only broken by the occasional growl from the other side of the room, where Jack had thrown Merida's book after removing it. None of the students were quite sure what to say in this type of situation, after all it wasn't every day that four strangers found themselves piled up on top of each other in the middle of a corridor. Finally, just as the silence was starting to feel suffocating, a small voice piped up from the bottom of the pile.

"I'm so sorry," Rapunzel mumbled. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. I should have been more careful," Hiccup replied, casting his eyes over the group. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, _don't_ start," Merida snapped. "It's all our faults. Blondie for her _ridiculous_hair, you for being a_total_ klutz, me for not looking for where I was going, and slytherin for being such a priss and freaking out over a book."

Jack shot Merida a glare. "Well, _excuse_ me for feeling pain."

"Nobody here appreciates your sarcasm."

"And nobody here appreciates your criticism, Red."

"I wasn't criticizing, I was stating facts. Live with it."

"Um…" Rapunzel started, but was immediately cut off by Jack.

"Oh, yes, because calling someone's hair ridiculous is stating facts."

"Her hair is like five trillion feet long. I think it can be considered ridiculous."

"Guys-"

"Her hair being longer than most doesn't give you the right to-"

"Someone is-"

_"What_ are you four doing?" hissed a voice.

"-coming," Rapunzel finished weakly burying her face in her hands.

After a moment of shocked silence, the four wizards looked up and flinched simultaneously, cowering under Professor Snape's withering gaze.

"Well," Snape said looking over the four of them. "Are any of you going to answer?"

The four exchanged quick glances amongst themselves and then all started speaking at once in the same panicked tone.

"It's my fault-" Rapunzel started.

"No it's mine I got stuck-"

"-and I wasn't looking where I was going?"

"-and we fell-"

"-cause my hair's too long."

"The book bit me-"

"-such a klutz."

"I panicked and-"

"SILENCE!"

The four teens shut up instantly blinking up at the professor in fear.

"As it is obvious that none of you are going to give me a _coherent_ explanation of what has occurred here today I am simply going to assume that none of you felt like going to class today. Ten points from each of your houses and I'll see you four in detention tomorrow," Snape hissed. He pulled out his wand from the cape and flicked it, effortlessly detangling the four students before turning on his heel and stalking off.

"Is nobody going to comment on how his cape flows dramatically behind him when he's angry," Jack said after a moment of silence. "Do you think he's charmed it to do that or-"

"Oh _shut up_," Merida snapped rolling out from underneath him. She pulled herself off the ground as gracefully as she could and offered her hand to Rapunzel who took it gratefully. Hiccup scrambled up ungracefully after them, followed by Jack who practically floated up off the ground. The four looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Hiccup broke the silence.

"Hiccup," he blurted out forcefully, causing the other three wizards to look at him oddly. "I mean, my name, its Hiccup. Um…I figured you should know if we're going to be spending time in detention together. "

"What kind of a name is Hiccup?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup flushed. "It-It's Viking."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Merida elbowing him in the ribs.

"Merida. Scottish-"

"Like that wasn't obvious."

"-Gryffindor," Merida finished shooting a glare at Jack.

"I'm Rapunzel," the blonde girl said, effortlessly cutting through the tension. "Hufflepuff. Nice to meet you."

"Jack. Slytherin. Best person you will ever meet."

"I seriously doubt that."

"How would you know this is the first time you've met me?"

"Well judging by your snarky attitude-"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to judge a book by its cover?"

"I'm not-"

"GET. TO. CLASS!" Snape shouted from down the hall, already fed up with hearing Merida and Jack bicker. The four students leapt into action, each heading off in their respective directions without giving each other a second glance, yet all thinking the same thing.

Tomorrow's detention was going to be interesting.


End file.
